leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Caster minion
For general information, see Minion |32 0.93 (solo experience)}} / |32 1.16 (shared experience)}} |cs = 1 |hp = |damage = |range = 550 |armor = 0 |magicresist = 0 |attackspeed = |respawntime = 0:30 |spawntime = 1:05 }} Caster minions are ranged minions. Three caster minions spawn with each minion wave. Notes * Caster minions upgrade every 90 seconds increasing their health and AD. At the sixth upgrade they change their health and AD scaling. This continues until the 25th upgrade. Trivia * Caster minions have , which is a cosmetic item that indicates that they lose per turret shot. ** The item's name is a reference to the American broad'caster' [[David 'Phreak' Turley|'Phreak']]. Map Differences * On Howling Abyss, caster minions grant (+ |gold}} / 90s). Media Beta Caster Minon Development.JPG|Caster minions as they appeared in the Beta. Minions_Blue&Red_Caster.jpg|Blue and Red caster minions Minion Chaos caster.jpg|Red PROJECT: caster minion Minion Order caster.jpg|Blue PROJECT: caster minion Minions Blue, Red & Purple Caster.jpg|Snowdown caster minions Minion Draven blue caster.jpg|Blue Draven caster minion Minion Draven purple caster.jpg|Purple Draven caster minion Minion Draven red caster.jpg|Red Draven caster minion Minion SG blue caster.jpg|Blue Star Guardian caster minion Minion SG red caster.jpg|Red Star Guardian caster minion Patch History from . ** Solo XP increased to from . * Minion shared experience multiplier reduced to from . ** Shared XP reduced to from . ;V8.7 * Base gold reward reduced to from . * Gold reward growth reduced to from . ;V8.2 * Now have the cosmetic item . ;V6.22 * Health growth over time decreased by ~60% * Ranged minions now gain ~100% attack damage as the game progresses * DAMAGE TO MINIONS Turret bullets now deal a fixed percent of minion max health: ** RANGED ~70% health per bullet ;V5.23 * MINION DAMAGE BONUS While your team has a level advantage, your minions deal bonus damage to enemy minions equal to 5% + 5% per turret advantage in their lane, all multiplied by your team's level advantage. * MINION DEFENSE BONUS While your team has a level advantage, your minions take reduced damage from enemy minions equal to 1 + 1 per turret advantage in that lane, with the turret advantage bonus multiplied by the team's level advantage. ;V5.22 * INITIAL GOLD VALUE 13.8 gold ⇒ 17 gold * GOLD GROWTH 0.17 gold per minute ⇒ 0.125 gold per minute ;V5.8 * Visual and Gameplay Update on Howling Abyss map (to match Summoner's Rift). * Minions no longer gain magic resistance over time. * Minion health gain over time increased to compensate the loss of resistances. ;V4.21 * RANGED MINION GOLD REWARD 14 ⇒ 15 ;V4.20 * Minions no longer gain armor or magic resistance over time. * All minion health gain over time has been increased to be roughly as durable as when they had resistances. ;V4.19 * Visual Update on Summoner's Rift map. ;V3.14 *Lane Minions are no longer worth more experience based on game time. ;V1.0.0.152 * Base gold value reduced to 15 from 16. ;V1.0.0.112 * Caster minion armor now increases by 1.25 every 3 minutes (up from 0.5). }} es:Súbdito mago fr:Sbire à distance pl:Stwór Czarujący ru:Миньон-маг Category:Minions